


Day 5

by Sang_argente



Series: sastiel love week 2016 2.0 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Day in the life

It's just like any other day. Or, at least, the days they're not hunting.





	

It's just like any other day. Or, at least, the days they're not hunting. Dean's in the kitchen, messing around with a recipe and probably creating a new life form. Castiel is in Sam's room watching Netflix. Sam's just now getting back from his evening run.

He jogs down the stairs and stops at the map table to stretch and cool down. He does it every time despite Dean's complaints. There's not actually sweat on the table and even if there was Sam wipes it down when he's done.

He goes to the kitchen, sliding around Dean to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He downs half of it before asking about Dean's recipe and telling him about the dogs he saw on his run just to watch the little furrow between his eyebrows get deeper. They snipe at each other as Sam digs around in the cabinet for a small bowl and his homemade trail mix. Castiel actually put it together for him, with Dean's advice, and it's his favorite snack.

Dean wiggles his messy, green-tipped fingers at him threateningly. “Get out of my kitchen and go shower! You smell like wet dog!”

“You look like a witch!” Sam shoots back maturely, snagging another water bottle from the fridge on his way out.

He takes his time through the halls, holding the bowl and bottle in one hand and snacking with the other. When he reaches his room, he opens the door and smiles at Castiel spread out on the bed, gifted bunny slippers on his feet. They were supposed to be a joke, but Castiel loved them and wore them in all seriousness. As long as he's happy, Sam supposes.

“You're back,” Castiel says, just like does every time, voice full of amazement and relief and love.

Sam smiles at him brightly. “I'm back.”

**Author's Note:**

> for johnnwinchester on tumblr for sastiel love week.


End file.
